Natsuko Emiya
UNDER MOTHA-ASKIN CONSTRUCTION... YO! 'Appearance' Natsuko is a slim man with spiky black hair, blue eyes, and a difficult-to-notice scar on his chin. Natsuko wears the usual Shinigami uniform, but modified like all most members of the Dashing Eight, resembling a button-shirt but with the area around his chest revealed. He has trimmed sleeves that are connected to a blue metal bar below both of his elbows. He also haves a upturned collar and a pair of Hakama pants that haves a "skirt" that covers his left leg most of the times. His shoes resemble dress shoes with a black cloth wrapped around his ankles. His hakama is form fitting as well. 'Personality' Natsuko is often thinking about glory, slaying Hollows, and showing off, as well as taking a great deal of pride in his appearance, which was considered to be feminine by Kyoku Kaito, much to Natsuko's dismay. He also takes great effort to keep up as well as improve his powers, as seen from his constant training to gain a constant Bankai like Dearg Dallahang does. In contrast to his partner, Caius Dëwytt, he is very confident, kind, and outspoken, not afraid to speak his mind, first demonstrated when he asked Shirubī Sofiria if she was a whore, casually. He is secretly attracted to Tairā Makoru and he cried when he discovered that Taira loves someone else instead. Natsuko also loves Caius's eyes, stating they were the most "beautiful thing" he "ever seen" and doesn't understand why Caius "hides them when he should be revealing them more". While he may not have romantic feelings for Caius, he does care a great deal about him and his well-being. Natsuko is described as "cheerfully oblivious to everything" and can be bossy to people, especially to his fellow members if they get in his way or their behavior annoys him with the sole exception of Caius, although this may be because he is mostly quiet as Natsuko called the other Caius "very annoying". Natsuko tends to take charge of his partnership with Caius due to his timid and extremely destructive nature, although his destructive nature was never elaborated on or given a reason. He however clearly cares for his fellow members, especially Caius, as shown by his constant attempts to be there for Caius and for moral support. Caius, despite not trusting Natsuko, usually offers no resistance. Caius's inner Hollow has recognized the emotional control he has over Caius, as a result, forces Caius to be more distant with him in a attempt to protect itself. 'History' Natsuko was born and raised in the 1st District, born in to nobility. He attended the Shino Academy where he graduated in two years and became the sixth seat. Two years later, he obtained Shikai and was promoted to third seat of a Division. Some unknown time later, he left the Gotei 13 and joined the Dashing Eight, and eventually mastered Bankai. 'Plot' 'Invasion Arc' 'Equipment' Metal Bars: Natsuko haves a blue metal bar, below either elbow. The bars are incredibly durable, capable of blocking most attacks and defending against a cero at point-blank range without any visible damage done. 'Powers & Abilities' Immense Spiritual Pressure: Being a member of the Dashing Eight, he is incredibly strong and haves a insane amount of spiritual pressure. He is in a state of constant Shikai as a result. His spiritual pressure is comparable to the other members as well. Shunpo Master: Natsuko is incredibly talented in Shunpo, being one of the fastest members in the Dashing Eight, he is tied in speed with Shirubī Sofiria, who is incredibly fast herself. He is able to even run past her when she got distracted for a split second. 'Zanpakuto' Kaze no Shinpuku(風の振幅, "Amplitude of The Wind"): Natsuko's Zanpakuto is never seen in its sealed form as it is always in constant Shikai. : Shikai: Natsuko's release command is "Defend The Skies", and appears like a all silver broadsword with wind constantly vortexing and swirling around it, usually hiding its appearance. A few leafs can be seen within the wind and a few blow out. *''Shikai Special Ability: The main ability of '''Kaze no Shinpuku', is the ability to create and manipulate wind strikes and hurricanes. It haves a secondary ability to deflect most attacks. **'Dai Ichi Gēmu '(第１ゲーム, "The First Game"): The passive ability of Kaze no Shinpuku, the twirls and vortexes around the sword causes it to violently repel and deflect most things that it comes in to contact with. **'Dai Yon Gēmu '(第４ゲーム, "The Fourth Game"): Natsuko flies in the air and spins while he does it. The result is a tornado that traps the target inside the "heart" of the tornado. One this is established, he stops spinning and gathers the tip of the tornado in his Zanpakuto and slams down on his target, resulting in a inverse tornado and ripping his target in many different swirls all simultanously. : Bankai: Not Yet Revealed. *''Bankai Special Ability: Not Yet Revealed. 'Trivia' *Due to his incredible speed, its most likely that he was in the Onmitsukido. 'Quotes' 'Navigation''' Dashing Eight